The invention relates to an axial piston for an axial piston machine. Axial piston machines are known, for example, from WO 2006/056167 A1. Such axial piston machines are used as air conditioning compressors especially in motor vehicles and are rotationally driven from an external drive source. In this case a swash ring or the like, which is positioned at an oblique angle to the axis of the rotary drive, engages with a driving part of the axial piston and moves the axial piston back and forth parallel to the axis of rotation during a rotational movement of the rotary drive. At the same time the compressing part, which is part of the axial piston and is guided in a cylinder, compresses the working medium of the axial piston machine.
To this end, axial pistons for the axial piston machines are usually made as cast or sintered parts or as two parts composed of the driving part and the compressing part. For this purpose individual parts are used that are joined together by laser or friction welding techniques. In some cases extensions, which are formed axially on the driving part and which are expensive from a manufacturing viewpoint, are provided to receive the sleeve-shaped compressing part.
Due to the manufacturing process the components are necessarily heavy and in some cases exhibit insufficient mechanical properties. Owing to the kind of parts that are used, it is necessary to apply welding techniques that are time-consuming and consequently cost-intensive. Furthermore, the preparation of the weld edges is labor intensive. High heat inputs caused by the welding techniques that are used can lead to component warping and microstructural transformation with brittleness of the weld spots.